Meu Eterno Maroto
by Two Little Ladys
Summary: E se Lily percebesse que amava Tiago mais fosse tarde de mais? No ultimo ano de Lilly e os marotos ,muitas aventuras descobertas,ciumes,brigas, reviravoltas,amizade, brincadeiras e romance .Por que afinal esses são os marotos .


**Oie Gente achei esta fic perdida aqui no not ja escrita a muito tempo ,e resolvi posta-la espero que tenha ficado bom lembre-se não esqueçam de comentar isso faz bem ao coração do autor Se você tem 5 minutos para ler uma fanfic, tem 1 minuto para deixar um review,Harry Potter pertence a titia Jk quem dera o Sirius me pertencesse ;) ,Boa leitura **

O 1 de setembro chegou eu estou indo para meu 7 ano , dai você se pergunta e quem é você bom eu sou nada mais nada menos que a insignificante Lily Evans ruiva ,de olhos verdes,e digamos uma anã ,todo mundo precisa olhar pro chão pra falar comigo ,ta bom não vamos exagerar é eles que são uns gigantes ,dai você se pergunta putz eu estou aqui para aturar uma crise de uma adolescente do tipo "quem sou eu " 'pra onde vou " "que roupa eu devo usar " "ele não me ama e digamos que sim eu sou uma adolescente deste tipo só que é tudo mais complexo do que qualquer outra vida afinal sou Lily Evans nada menos que isso é esperado.

Eu estava ansiosa pois reencontraria meus amigos ,Remo ,Dorcas ,Alice ,Frank digamos que eu quero distancia desses dai você se pergunta puxa Lily como você é malvada ,gente não é ser malvada é que digamos que quando eles estão juntos eu seguro nem é mais vela é uma tocha ,sim Remo e Dorcas são namorados (o que fez com que eu desse meu cargo de monitora chefe para ela )assim como Alice e Frank ,e as vezes era legal estar com eles ate que eles começavam a se pegar dai ficava eu sirius e lene com cara de tacho ,então deves enquando andávamos juntos mais na maior parte andava os casaizinhos ,digamos que a Melyrantula também andava com eles ,embora eles parecesse não gostar muito da presença dela mais enfim .

Mais eu estava com saudades principalmente dos meus melhores amigos Sirius e Marlene ,Eu sei que os dois sentem uma atração (na verdade eu acho que eles se amam ) como eu e o Remo gostávamos de chamar uma tensão sexual só faltava ambos admitirem isso um ao outro ,e esse ano eu estava empenhada em ajuda -los ,quer dizer percebe-se que eu sou a que ilumina todos do grupo né ,por que mesmo eu me afastando daqueles melosos de qualquer modo eu estou de vela já que sirius e lene se amam ,serio to começando a ficar desesperada se eu não desencalhar nunca e se eu virar uma daquelas velhas resmungonas que tem trocentos gatos e só sabe criar plantas ,CREDO ,tenho raiva de mim as vezes pois podia estar com Tiago e então eu não seguraria vela e seriamos o grupo de casaizinhos mais fofos de Hogwarts,mais não eu fui uma estupida no passado .

Por falar namoro também veria Tiago ,antes nos dois nos odiavamos bom pelo menos eu odiava ele ,em um ano tudo mudara, o maroto estava mais maduro ,e parara de correr atrás de mim no meio do 6 ano .Eu no inicio tinha gostado ,mais quando soube por Sirius enquanto voltávamos no expresso de Hogwarts ,que Tiago agora estava namorando Melanie Benson minha maior inimiga ,meu mundo simplesmente desabou eu não sabia muito bem o porque , mais aquele dia assim que cheguei em casa senti uma necessidade de chorar ,chorei como uma criança que se machucou seriamente ,eu não sabia explicar foi uma mistura de raiva ,ciúmes, inveja ,uma sensação de morte ,sim eu sabia agora que gostava de Tiago mais que era tarde de mais para correr atrás ,eu não tinha direito algum sobre ele, nem moral pra isso eu tinha .

Eu me afastei de todos durante as férias ,sempre que meus amigos me escreviam eu respondia com poucas palavras diretas ,em nenhuma carta eles mencionaram Tiago eu queria mais que tudo perguntar sobre o maroto mais não o fiz ,eu não me rebaixaria a tanto ,quando eles me convidavam para sair eu dava uma desculpa qualquer ,eu sabia que se sai-se com eles provavelmente ia encontra o casal maravilha ,e isso eu não queria ,por que estaria antecipando a minha dor .Eu dei um suspiro ,me levantei e me olhei no espelho, já não era mais a mesma ,meus cabelos antes cheios de vida agora estavam ressecados e sem brilho ,estou cheia de olheiras ,e minha pele pálida .O que antes era uma garota bonita agora era uma morta viva .Eu já não comia direito ,não dormia nem ao menos saia de casa ,meus pais já estavam preocupados ,ate Marlene tinha percebido algo errado ,em uma carta chegou ate a se questionar se eu havia virado vampira ,soltei um sorriso com essa lembrança ,e Sirius também percebeu algo de errado ,eu peguei a carta que havia recebido dele pela manha e começei a reler:

"_**E ai ruiva ,**_

_**Como você esta ¿ e porque não saiu com agente ¿não fui só eu que percebi que desde o expresso voce anda esquisita! serio o que esta acontecendo ¿sabe o que é passar o verão todo sem noticias de voce!(não porque ca entre nos aquilo que voce escrevia nem noticia era !nem parecia você ,alias nem parece você .Mais agente ta ai pra isso ne ,voce vai me contar tudo ,ouviu ruiva, TUDO ,ainda bem que amanha vou poder te rever meu amor eu morreria se ficasse mais um dia sem voce oh minha julieta.**_

_**By: eu lindo ,maravilhoso ,espetacular ,almofadinhas e seu romeu também**_

_**p.s :tenho uma hipótese talvez voce esteja virando uma lula gigante de tanto que você falava dela ,voce so pode estar com a maldição da lula gigante UUUUUUUUHHH!**_

_**p.s2:te vejo amanha ruiva "**_

eu ri pela primeira vez naquelas férias, nós dois vivíamos brincando que tínhamos um caso amoroso o que no inicio fazia Tiago viver discutindo com Sirius o que mudou totalmente no meio do ano passado quando Tiago passou a não se importar ,espantando esses pensamentos da minha cabeça voltei a pensar em Sirius ,sentia falta dele e suas palhaçadas .Então peguei minha pena molhei na tinta e comecei a responder:

" _**E ai Cachorro,**_

_**Eu estou bem ,já disse milhões de vezes o porque !Minha mae não estava bem, ela pegou um resfriado e passou para todos aqui, inclusive a mim !Passei as férias resfriada ,obvio que teve sim noticias de mim ,eu estava resfriada ,ou seja sem disposição pra nada .**_

_**Não vou te contar nada ouviu ,NADA ,até porque não tenho nada pra te contar !em primeiro lugar voce não sabe recitar Shakespeare direito e isso e uma tremenda mancada, mais enfim também te quero muito óh meu romeu**_

_**By:ruiva**_

_**p.s: lindo ,maravilhoso e espetacular nunca conheci ninguém assim ,não sei quem voce descreveu mais este não é voce**_

_**p.s2:maldição da lula gigante ,faça me o favor né ,o único que deve ta amaldiçoado aqui é você ! e por um trasgo montanhês ¬¬**_

_**p.s3: até"**_

Eu fechei a carta e dei para minha coruja Ellye levar a carta ,suspirei e me levantei praticamente me arrastando pelo quarto fechei o malão e me joguei na cama ,amanha seria um longo dia ,eu reencontraria meus amigos e infelizmente o casal maravilha também,já estava imaginando o que meus amigos iriam dizer quando me vissem naquele estado deplorável seria bronca na certa ,eu estaria me formando no final do ano junto de todos meus amigos e depois vida nova ,e com esses pensamentos eu adormeci.


End file.
